Kittens and Steamrollers - Phan
by phillesterspenis
Summary: Okay. Due to controversy and 'implications with the law' or whatever, apparently I have to give you warnings. So... WARNING - STRONG LANGUAGE, HINTS OF BESTIALITY, SEX AND FETISHES. WE DON'T OWN DAN NOR PHIL. (Even though they are perfectly okay with all kinds of fanfiction, and Dan has actually /read/ this and laughed.)


Phil shyly walked into his new apartment. He believed Dan wasn't home yet; and that he will not be for a few hours. He pulled something small and furry out from his green hoodie pocket and lifted it high into the air, so he can examine it further. The small animal purred, and Phil's ocean-blue eyes lit up and glistened as he smiles at the ginger kitten held before him. Butterflies surge through his stomach as he nuzzled the kitchen; the kitten making a small squeak and brushing it's fur against the boy's pale hand. Phil's breath caught in his throat. After a happy jog up the stairs, holding the small cat and breathing in it's warm scent, he sneaked into his bedroom with his new furry friend, and sat down on his bouncy blue and green sheets. He placed the kitten on a large, space decorated cushion and looked at it admiringly for several minutes, before contemplating his next actions. Phil looked into the kittens beautiful, big round eyes; the size of buttons, that were staring, confused up at him. Phil smirked, the corner of his mouth hitching slightly as he carried on admiring the animal. This continued, until Phil noticed his black jeans getting tighter. He took a sharp breath, and carried on looking at the kitten.  
The furry friend began purring, and this almost sent him over the edge instantly. Phil's heart rate began speeding up, and beads of sweat started to form on his brow. Phil started taking short, sharp breaths as he finally succumbed his urges and unfastened his now far too skinny jeans. His huge, hard member almost popped out his checkered boxers and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he ran his hand down from the bottom of his stomach to the base of his erection. His hands were a little cold still, from the air outside, and he flinched a small amount. The kitten was still staring at Phil with those wide eyes, unsure of what was going on. If anything, the innocence was making Phil harder, so he expertly grinded himself against his hands, and thrusted until he was almost over the edge. His breath was coming out as short pants, and the thrill of the event left him severely light-headed. His hands began moving quicker, and as he was just about to shoot his load, he heard a loud groan coming from the bathroom upstairs.  
Upon hearing the noise, Phil yanked up his jeans, not caring too much for his awfully hard length, and ran up the stairs two-by-two. As he was running up the second flight of stairs, the realisation of his tight jeans made him contemplate whether anyone had seen him. Anxiety rose. He was too scared to shout out, in case someone had broke into the house. He looked in the few rooms upstairs and started to hear some odd noises.  
His eyes landed upon the bathroom. He was no longer hard and his sexual frustration was overcome with fear and curiosity. He heard a loud, squelching sound. Upon approaching the bathroom, he was overcome with a stench that made his throat burn with vomit. He gagged and heaved, but had to see what was happening.  
Pinching his nose and swallowing back bile, Phil shuffled towards the bathroom, and his gaze landed upon a very aroused Dan, smothering his own faeces all over his naked body. The stench was almost overpowering, and Phil had yet to eat anything that day, so he dry-heaved, when Dan spotted Phil.  
"FUCK! Phil!" the younger male squeaked, his voice hoarse. He tried to cover himself up, but his hands were dripping with 50 shades of brown excreta. It slipped from Dan's hands, making a loud slapping sound against the boys tanned leg. The excrement splashed over Dan, and scattered skid marks onto the walls and the bathtub.  
As Phil studied Dan further, holding back the bile, he noticed Dan's member was rock solid, and absolutely smothered in the faeces. Dan looked up at Phil, surprised, yet he didn't seem too ashamed. Phil couldn't help but find the erection arousing, and became slightly hard again; his jeans restraining his length. Dan noticed this and smirked, his eyes inviting Phil into the tub along with him. Phil slipped out of his dark jeans, pulling his animated character shirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor, before picking up Dan's llama hat - which had been discarded on the floor - and put it on his head. He cheekily winked at Dan. Dan yanked the boy down as he stepped in, grabbing the hat off his head, so his ebony locks were tassled. He pulled it onto his own head, and then proceeded to roughly pull Phil's boxers down. Phil let out a breath of relief at the exposure, before his gaze fell upon the younger male. His penis became violently erect as the thought of Dan actually being a llama crossed his mind. His eyes fluttered, and he soon forgot about the god-awful stench in the bathroom. Dan could feel the erection, and became harder himself. They were both gasping in pleasure, as Dan let out a sharp grunt, pulling the pale male's hard member towards himself. As this was occurring, Phil noticed his little furry friend climbing into the sink, where the cat settled. This drove Phil insane, as he entwined Dan's short hair between his fingers and yanked the boys head towards his cock. Dan took half of Phil's length and couldn't go any further. Phil suppressed a loud moan, his head falling backwards, so he met the cats gaze fully. He stared in the cats emerald eyes. The tanned boy looked up at Phil with almost an innocent gaze, glazing Phil's head with his moist tongue, and simultaneously began to unscrew a bottle of laxatives he kept near the shower.  
Too distracted by the beautiful kitten in the sink, he didn't notice Dan stop the fellatio. He licked his lips as Dan pulled the elder to his height, so they were face to face. Dan kissed Phil roughly, their tongues combining, but at the same time, passed the laxatives from his own mouth into Phil's, ramming it down his throat. Phil swallowed willingly, but choked a little, before continuing to kiss Dan passionately.  
Considering Phil hadn't eaten anything during the day, the laxatives went through his digestive system almost immediately and after the two boys had been fondling for 20 minutes, Phil found himself clenching tightly to keep his bowl in control. Dan noticed Phil slowing down his sexual activities and saw him straining. Dan got out of the bath, and in the process, smothered faeces all over the floor. Smiling to himself, he took off his llama hat and pushed Phil to the floor. Phil groaned and looked down at Dan. Phil almost couldn't hold it anymore, Dan grabbed Phil's thighs and parted them, he placed the llama hat below Phil's anus and pushed down on Phil's abdomen gently to ease the faeces out of him.  
Phil was unsure as to how he felt about this, but it was a sweet relief and he couldn't complain when Dan was so aroused. It made him almost uncontrollably hard. When Phil finished emptying his bowels into the hat, Dan took it and moved it back on to Phil's head. Phil winced, and the smell almost made him pass out. Dan pushed the hat down firmly on Phil's head, so the fecal matter squelched out of the sides and clumps of it tangled itself into Phil's hair and dripped down his naked body, and on to the bathroom floor. Dan's penis was ridiculously hard at this point, and he was so horny that one touch would make him explode. Phil tried to ignore the fact that he had his own excretion on his head and focused on the fact that Dan was as hard as he'd ever been. Phil decided he'd take the lead and flipped Dan around, violently thrusting himself inside Dan's excreta covered opening. Dan let out a heavy, orgasmic groan, and that instant, he ejaculated all over the bath, all over the walls and all over himself. His whole body fell limp and Phil felt his entrance tighten around his huge cock. This then sent him over the edge and it felt as though lightening was striking throughout his body. He let out a lion's roar and emptied himself fully into Dan.  
They slumped in the bathroom for a few minutes until Phil realised what had just happened. His stomach tightened and his throat gurgled, so he stood up and grabbed the sides of the sink. His whole body heaved and he violently threw up into the bowl. The kitten, who was still residing in the sink hissed and jumped out of the sink, when it landed feet first on to the excretion covered floor. It was so startled that it, too excreted. Dan's calm face then lit up, as he saw the animal defecating. He moved over to the spot where the faeces lay and breathed in heavily, as he did so, his penis became erect for a second time and he opened his mouth. His tongue glazed over the dropping and he happily bit into the lump left by the animal. Phil saw the kitten sitting now at another end of the bathroom and couldn't help himself but get erect again. Dan noticed Phil's member and started kissing up Phil's leg, making Phil jolt and become even harder. Phil lowered himself to Dan's height once more, crouching on the bathroom floor and Dan smiled as he realised that he needed to release.  
Dan pushed Phil down for a second time and kissed from Phil's foot all the way up to his erect penis. He took in his length and gagged a little bit, before he licked and sucked passionately and watched Phil squirm and shudder; moan and whimper. Phil was breathing so heavily. The pale boy jolted and released a huge groan of pleasure. As he did this, Dan was practically on the verge again, he crawled up to Phil's chest and positioned himself above Phil's head. Phil's eyes widened as he realised what Dan was about to do.  
"Please, Dan, I can't..." he breathed, exhausted and ill.  
"You'll enjoy it, trust me."Dan forced.  
Phil viewed Dan's squatting person above his head and could see Dan's crusty entrance pulsating as he started pushing. Thick, creamy strands of excretion expelled itself violently on to Phil's face, Phil managed to keep his mouth closed, but it seeped in through the corners of his mouth and he could taste it. Phil's eyes started watering as he began to gag violently, then Dan - after finishing emptying his bowels - lowered himself further onto Phil and grinded violently on top of Phil's nose. He forced Phil's nose into his anus and as he did so, Phil projectile vomited through his nose and out his mouth. Some of it went up Dan's anus and Dan smiled, enjoying the sensation. Dan removed himself from Phil's face and sat down, violently rubbing his member between his fingers and he then ejaculated for the second time that night. Phil shuddered in the corner, but watching Dan finishing himself off like that made him happy.


End file.
